LifeHouse
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: It took Abby and Marcus a long time to get to where they are today with their relationship, between Jake, shock lashings,chips wars and the end of the world that they had had to solve but they were stronger than ever and so in love and somewhere along they way they had managed to acquire a lot of teenagers that thought of them as parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Hiding

Abby sat in the war room with a hot drink in her hand and a folder in the other as she desperately to catch up with the never ending paper work that came with expanding camp. It had been two weeks since they had taken down Allie and the City of light and with Clarke's help they had picked a commander from one of the black blood scouts.

Kane and Abby had decided to to become co-chancellors at Clarks request and help her as much as they could to lead their people because she'd be damned if she was doing it alone or being a chancellor. As far as for her and Kane, it had taken them a couple of days to get back to where they were but now they were officially a couple they just hadn't told people and both of them were still struggling emotinally a little hell Abby still had the deep dark bruised around her neck and headaches. Everyone knew about them though accept for Clarke who was refusing to acknowledge it.

The camp had requested a party and they had quickly agreed to let them through it on the basis that it was time to see their people smile again and hear those teenagers that seemed to look at them like they were parents laugh and joke again.

Noticing that her mug was empty she decided that some moonshine was in order because there was never any rest for this mum/doctor/co-chancellor. Standing she made her way out of the war room and Ark and went to Clarke who was sitting with her friends by a camp fire and kissed her daughter on her forehead making sure that she was okay.

Things with Clarke had been so much better than they had been but they continued to work on their relationship and improve it. Abby accepted that she was the leader and Clarke was finally seeing her for who she was, her mum and chancellor and doctor.

Smiling she said Hello to all the teens who seen her as a mum and made her way to the moonshine. Since when had she become a universal mum? Once her mug was full of the home made alcohol she made her way over to stand beside Kane, his hand automatically going to rest on her lower back and she leaned into his touch.

"Hi" Smiled Abby softly.

"Hi, you've come to join the party?" Asked Marcus his thumb caressing her skin on her lower back where her top had risen because of his hand.

"Mmm no just some moonshine. My half of the paper work seems to be getting higher and higher"

"Ahhh the lovely paper work. Fancy some company."

" I would love some"

Kane looked around them too see if anyone was looking and pressed a kiss to her hair as she leaned in even closer to him if that was even posisble. Together they went back to the war room and sat down on the couch with their sides touch. Lifting his arm he wrapped it around her shoulder and pressed another kiss to her head. Smiling she leaned further into hit touch forgetting about the file that was sitting on the table and curled up into his arms sipping her drink.

God she could just stay in his arms forever but they both new that was never going to be possible. After mount weather and then Polis she had refused any help for a good few days, almost a week then she finally let Clarke and his self help her. Abby helped people no matter how much she was struggling her self that was just who she was but now she was letting people help her. Soon enough though the file had been completely forgotten about and her eyes where closed.

"You should take a break for the night baby, you're tired" Said Kane softly reaching his free hand across his body to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"I know but it needs to be done"

"I'll help you tomorrow"

Kane decided that she had no choice in the matter and took the folder she reached for out of her hand and placed it back on the table with the rest and sat back letting her lean back into him. For a while they sat pressing kisses to each others bodies and their hands felt over each other until their lips finally found each others lips. Abby deepened the kiss as Kane pushed her down to lay on her back on the couch. The War room wasn't the best place but with Abby and Clarke sharing quarters and Kane sharing with Bellemy while he found a new place not wanting to bunk with his sister and Lincoln. So they had to take what they could get.

Soon enough their clothes were laying on the floor and their naked bodies were pressed against each other. Abby held onto hime by the hips with her legs at either side of him as he was above her with their lips by each others ears as he pushed into her. He gave her a minuet to adjust to him then pressed a chesty kiss to her lips as he started to move, slowly thrusting himself in her.

Just like their first time he was sensual and slow knowing that that was what she needed at that moment and it was what he needed too. Kane went between pressing his lips to hers and her shoulders as she gripped his hips and he thrust into her pulling almost out of her every time only to slowly thrust back in. Their bodies moving together as one, pressed against each other on the small couch moaning. Locking hips lips with hers in a deep kiss his hands were holding her against him as he moved as deep as she would allow him to bringing her to the edge and her lips parted from his to form an 'O' shape as she moaned reaching her climax. And that was enough to send him over the edge and spilling his seeds into her.

For a while they lay holding each other, Abby desperately tried not to fall asleep until Kane decided it would be best if they moved and go to their quarters so she could rest. After sharing a couple of more kisses they pulled away from each other and pulled their clothes back on then he walked her to her quarters.

As they walked through the empty corridors his hand slipped into hers and their fingers laced together then her head fell onto his shoulder as they walked slowly. Took them five minutes of walking before they stopped out side her quarters, their hands falling to their sides and both of them thought it wasn't quite enough time. The light coming from beneath the door let them know that Clarke was home. Opening the door she used it to shield their bodies and turned to look at Kane.

"Goodnight Abby, try and get more than an hours sleep please you need to" Smiled Kane speaking just above a whisper.

"Goodnight Kane, thank you for walking me back" Abby smiled her index finger linking with his for a second before he turned to leave.

Watching him leave for a second she smiled and closed the door. Turning she exspected Clarke to be sitting up drawn but instead her daughter was asleep in her bed instead of her own with her pencil and sketch book laying across her. Smiling even wider she walked over to her bed picking up the items and put them on the desk then pulled her half of the covers up over her. Abby pulled off her clothes changing into her pjs and climbed into her bed laying beside her daughter and Clarke cuddled into her side pressed up against her just like she used to do when she was little and left her with hardly any room. Ahhh to be a loved every second of it and her daughter more than Clarke would ever imagine, she was her everything and Kane was quickly becoming that too.

"Mum" Mumbled Clarke

"Yeah baby?" Whispered Abby

"You smell like that home made after shave that Marcus got from Jasper"

"Oh um...i...Um split some moonshine on my top while doing paper work and he let me borrow some of it since he left it in the war room and i didn't want to smell off the awful alcohol" said Abby unable to think of any other exucse as she was almost asleep.

"Mum" whispered Clarke again, pulling her from her slumber

"yeah baby?"

"I fell asleep in your bed can i sleep with you for the night"

"Of course little bug, I love you"

"Love you mama" Said Clarke making her mum smile and they both fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 Perfect time to be a teenager

Chapter Two- Perfect time to be a teenager.

A/N Sorry guys I for got to write one at the top of the last paragraph. So This story in completely A.U ideas are all though of by me or my friend. I don't own the show or the characters and if i did there sure as hell would be a lot more Kabby moments and Abby/Clarke moments. Reviews are really apprecaited. Anyway on with the chapter.

Abby smiled against Marcus's lips before pulling away and running her hands down from his shoulders to wrap around his wrists holding them gently. They had gone to the war room for some privacy and after she had she had check his wrists that were now healed and he's pulled her away from medical when he went in for his appointment and he seen the tiredness in her eyes and she had told him about a head ache that she had.

Marcus watched as her eyes clouded over and reached up hooking his fingers behind her ears cupping her face in his hands making her drop the hold on his wrists. Her hands came up once again holding on to his wrists again and she closed her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead. Neither of them had noticed that Clarke was standing at the door way.

"I...I don't know what i would have done if i'd have lost you. I can't do that again" Said Abby

"Hey, your not going to loose me or Clarke. And I know you feel like their is a distance between you two but she loves you, Your her mum. Everyone loves you''

"Everyone?"

"Mmm everyone especially your daughter and the rest of those kids"

"Yeah, anyone else included in that?"

"Mmm i could think of someone else, that happen to be standing with you"

Clarke groaned at hearing Marcus telling her mum that he loved her and stormed off. Over the last two weeks she had been okay with her mum and him but for some reason she did not like hearing that at all. Now in a terrible mood and not feeling like having any company she headed for the bar, for a drink before going to their quarters storming her way through the camp. Slamming the door and turning her music up loud, picking now to be a teenager.

The doctor has since returned back to medical trying to ignore the outside world and they head ache that was turning into a miagrain. Another reminder of her daughter putting that thing on her head and decided to just concentrate on her paitents.

She had just finished patching up a wound on Sinclare who had cut himself while working when Bellamy approached her. The young man looked at the doctor who considered as his mother and walked over to her asking her what was wrong with her daughter only to be met with the older woman cofusion. Bellamy explained to her that Clarke had been in a terrible mood, not talking to anyone and loud music was blaring from their quarters. Nodding she told him not to worry and that she would go and see her.

Making sure that Jackson had everything under control she made her way out of medical and to her quarters. Hearing the music she pushed open the door and walked over to the source of music turning it down. Abby kissed Clarke on the cheek and gussied herself with making a cup of tea thinking of a way to ask her daughter what was wrong as she heard the angry sound of charcoal going across the paper.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Asked Abby

"Why don't you ask your lover boy"Snapped Clarke

"Excuse me?" Said Abby leaned against the counter before turning to face her.

"Why don't you ask Marcus or is he only good for getting in your pants, Guess he can replace that part of dad"

Abby dropped the spoon she was holding and looked at Clarke her eyes watering as she was lost for words. Unable to form a sentence or say anything that wasn't going to make the situation better she left their quarters slamming the door loudly behind her. Her daughter seen the look of hurt cross her mothers face as she left. Abby walked back into medical and decided to do innovatory of the stock cupboard banging and slamming anything that she could.

Raven had asked her to the mess hall for some dinner together but the older woman declined snapping at her but she quickly apologised. The mechanic had accepted the apology knowing something must have happened for her to be so stand offish. Seeing how sad she looked Raven nodded and went of to go in search of Kane and Abby continued the stock take.

She was angry god she was so angry but more than anything she as so hurt at the words that Clarke had said to her and for the first time since Jake died she had found her self wanting to hit something but instead she settled for slamming things, as her eye started twitching from the migraine she was doing her damnedest to ignore.

"Come with me now please" Whispered Kane into her ear from behind her placing on hand on he lower back and the other against the shelf rack of the stock room.

"Kane you've already taken me for an hour I really should" She tried to tell him.

"Now please Abigail"

Sighing in annoyance at being taken away again and his use of proper name she nodded and followed him to her quarters and he reassured her that Clarke had gone out with Bellamy. Sitting on her bed he never said a word he simply pulled her down to sit beside him. Still staying silent he pulled off her jacket that she always wore followed by her pants leaving her in her panties and vest top so she was comfortable.

"Kane whats going on here" Asked Abby

"Raven said you had been snappy and slamming things. What happened?"

"Clarke and i had a fight, well more like i asked her what was wrong and she said somethings I'm fine I just have a miagraine"

"Lie down on your side please...What did you fight about?"

"What why?"

"Just do it. Your ignoring my question what did you fight about?"

"You getting into my pants and Jake"

"I know you will always Love Jake Abby and I'm in no way trying to replace him''

Abby nodded and gasped as she felt his hand on her lower back and he started to massage her muscles. Closing her eyes no longer able to fight the tiredness she relaxed at the feeling of him needing out the deep knots in her muscles and relaxed completely into the matress.

Kane waited until he was positive that she was asleep before he moved his hand away from her to let her rest. It had been a good few days since he had last seen her knew about her properly sleeping but since Polis and using that machine on her there had been a lot of migraine all be it not as many as last week so that was progress and she was still learning to let people help her.

Leaning against the headboard he picked up the book off of the shelf beside the bed and unconsciously started running his fingers through her hair as he got lost in the book. He continued to run his fingers through her hair and read a good few chapters quickly realising that he'd picked up a girly romance novel and failed to see why either mum or daughter would choose it out of the pile they'd taken back from mount weather when the door opened and Clarke walked in a little shocked to see him sitting there in her mums bed.

"Your mum need to rest and she had a migraine but I knew she would want to speak to you after the fight to I got her back here. I didn't want to leave her alone but I can um go now if you want" explained Marcus

"No it's okay you can stay. How bad was the migraine this time?"

"Her eye did that thing, you know..."

"The twitchy thing it does when its a really bad one."

"Yeah and she looked so tired"

Clarke nodded and kicked off her boots as she hung up her jacket then climbed into her bed as usual with her sketch book. She always sat and drew for a bit before sleeping. The atmosphere went back to being awkaward as he went back to his book and she started to sketch, both of them would look at Abby every so often to make sure that she was okay. Neither of them knew what to say but both wanted to say so much at the same time but neither had the courage to do so. That was until Kane looked up and seen her looking over at the sleeping form next to him, who they both loved so much.

"You know your mum will never stop loving your dad" Said Kane softly.

"What?" Asked Clarke putting away her sketch book.

"I know you don't like it because of what happened but she went to Jaha as a friend to try and get your dad to stop and what Jaha did almost killed her. She would sit alone and just cry only leaving to go to medical and she would barley eat. But at some point she had to move on because she had you and you are her whole world. I don't want to replace your dad and I don't want to take that away from either of you. And I'm not just with her to get into her pants and you said I love her Clarke so much"

Clarke nodded at the man sitting beside her mum in her bed and wiped the single tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I know all of that. I did;t mean what i said I just heard... I over heard you telling her that you loved her and it just go to me for some reason. I really am okay with you being together maybe would could spend more time here? She's happy and I guess i just want the person who used to sing me to sleep and rub my eyebrows until i feel asleep but at the same time I'm eighteen. I really do love her"

" I know you do and that person is still there Clarke she would still sing you to sleep and rub your eye brow you just have to let her and remember she's not the enemy."

Abby had woken up because of the sound of the door when Clarke had walked in but she had kept her eyes closed and listened to the words they said to each other. Hearing the two of them clear the air actually sit and talk to each other made her so proud, happy and almost cry but then they would know that she was awake.

The want to hold her daughter in her arms at that moment though was to much and she opened her eyes. Pushing her self up she looked at Kane running her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek before standing. Making her way over to Clarks bed she climbed in getting under the covers beside her and hugged her tightly and the blonde apologised for what she had said and cried into her mums shoulder. As it turned out even though she was eighteen she just needed her mum and after being so distance from her she didn't know how to reach put to her.

Once her crying had supsided Clarke lay down on her back and her mum lay on her right side face her with her elbow on the pillow and her head leaning against her hand. Reaching up she gently rubbed her finger over her eye brow and softly started to sing while Marcus sat quietly smiling softly.

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But i will never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we meant

No doubt in my mind where we belong.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No, there's nothing I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

you aint seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.

Nothing that i wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the world for you

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love.

By the end of the song Clarke had fallen asleep just like she had used to do when she was a little girl. Abby smiled and pressed a kissed to her forehead before getting out the bed and getting back into her own one next to her man and cuddled into him as his arms wrapped around her.

" I love you Abby" Whispered Kane pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, now lets get some sleep" said Abby as they both closed their eyes.


End file.
